1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular relates to a portable electronic device with improved arrangement of elements on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable electronic device 1, comprising a loudspeaker 10, a printed circuit board 20 and a lens module 30. The lens module 30 comprises a lens 31, a circuit board 32 and a flexible circuit board 33. The lens 31 is disposed on the circuit board 39. The flexible circuit board 33 is connected to the circuit board 32. A lens module connector 21 is disposed on the printed circuit board 20. The flexible circuit board 33 is connected to the lens module connector 21.
Conventionally, a large unused area is required on the printed circuit board 20 where the printed circuit board 20 contacts the loudspeaker 10, to keep the loudspeaker 10 airtight to maintain amplifying effect. If a tall electronic element, such as a Global Positioning System (GSM) connector, is disposed on the unused area of the printed circuit board 20, a through hole is required to be formed through the loudspeaker 10 to receive the tall electronic element, thus decreasing amplifying effect thereof. Additionally, an antenna is conventionally required to be disposed corresponding to the loudspeaker 10, and electronic elements which may generate noise are conventionally required to be disposed outside of the unused area. Therefore, decreasing actual usable space of the printed circuit board.